plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge
:Not to be confused with Daily Challenge (PvZH), a feature in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Daily Challenge (挑战) is a feature in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. In this mode, players can get normal and costume Puzzle Pieces for plants. It consists of three modes: Evil Invasion (邪恶入侵) 1.8.2+ update This is a battle with the Gunpowder Devil. The player can choose one of three difficulty levels: Pre-1.8.0 Evil Invasion (邪恶入侵) This mode is a battle with the Zombot Sphinx-inator. The player can choose one of three difficulty levels: Strategy 1.8.2+ update The Winter Radish way (level 3) By EDIT: I need to let you guys know that from version 1.9.0 onwards, this strategy is less likely to succeed due to the bosses being immune to being chilled. You will need the following plants: *Sun-shroom (level 2) *Blover *Radish (I used him at level 2 but it may be theoretically possible to use him at level 1) (needed for the kong-fu zombies) *Winter Melon (level 3) (Splash damage and his projectiles are not deflectable) The rest are fillers. Of course, if you want, you can bring plants that can help you hasten the defeat of the gunpowder devil. Here's the list of my plants. *Cherry Bomb (level 3) *Squash (level 3) *Power Lily (very handy if you need to use more than 3 plant foods on the winter melons and to make extra money out of costumed sun-shrooms *Magic-shroom (level 4)(handy to use zombie reinforcements) To win, set the lawn as shown below. #Wait for a while and then start the battle. The sun-shrooms will give 500 sun in total. Use the sun to plant a blover if he decides to summon tiger imps or a winter melon if not. #Slowly replace the second column of sun-shrooms (first column at the far left) with winter melons. #Remember to dig up any targeted plants or else the plants in a 3x3 area of the targted plants will also be wiped out. #By this time, you should be able to relax, knowing that none of the zombies can attack your house now. Use blover on the tiger imps and thrown imp pirate zombies. If you brought filler plants that can hasten the death of the gunpowder devil, now would be the time to use them. #When the gunpowder devil is defeated and you have costumed sun-shrooms, use any remaining plant food on them to make extra money The power of the cactus (level 3) By So I do have another method of beating this boss. You will need the following *Cactus (level 4) (she always used her plant food effect when I planted her)( I am not sure if you can use her at a lower level. I think she has her plant food effect being nerfed. Each blue spike deals less damage now.)(great if she is costumed) *Twin Sunflower (level 4) (better with sun pot) (If you need to know where to get the sun pot, try the PvP store and remember to grind up medals.)(If costumed, you can make some money) *Radish (needed to stop the pull of the Kongfu Zombie) *Blover (unless you can kill them via the plant food effect of cactus, I sugest bringing this to counter tiger imps) The rest are optional. I brought: *Power Lily (if I need to unleash cactus's plant food effect fast but have no time to dig out a pre-existing cactus) *Cherry Bomb (useful area-clearing) *Squash (deal free damage to the Gunpowder devil) *Shrinking violet (make your life much easier by weaking the minions. Doesn't do anything to the boss though) Now that you brought these plants, follow the steps below on how to beat the devil. #Set up your lawn as seen in Table A. #Wait a while (about 20 seconds) then press start. Do this to earn extra sun when the boss battle starts. #When the battle begins, try to fill up the 3rd column from your house with cactuses. #If possible, spam cactus one square left of the boss (bottom square) If you are lucky, she may activate her plant food effect and instantly unleashing the ray of spike if she is costumed. otherwise, she will just hide when she activates her plant food effect. #Spam Twin Sunflowers. They will supply with you more sun, especially with the sun pot and if boosted. #If tiger imps are summoned, unleash blover. You can also unleash blover if the devil tosses pirate imps. #Spam squash near the boss to deal more damage. #And one last thing to note before you can finish off the boss: Dig up all targetted plants fast or else. Pre-1.8.0 Level 1 Other than the fact that the Zombot takes up one row and takes more damage while stunned, it is basically a repeat of this day. The winter traitorous zombie army strategy (level 2) By Bring along the following plants: *Winter Melon *Magic-shroom (at least level 2. I used level 4 in this case) *Sun Bean (one pendant can cut his sun cost to 40) *Hurrikale *Squash (can be level 1 although I used him at level 3) *Jalapeno *Power Lily How to win: Setup your lawn as shown below. You should have 750 sun left. Now follow the guideline below. *If the zombot charges at your plants after you press start, dig up the plants to get back some sun. *If possible, try to have at least 250 sun at all time. *Jalapenos in phase 2 if no Gargantuars are summoned. Hurrikale if they are summoned. *Use power lilies as much as possible. *If the zombies are getting too close to your plants, use hurrikale to push them back. *Once the third phrase is reached, spam plant food on the magic mushroom once the zombot is about to summon zombies or unleash missiles. The power of the sun (level 3) Bring along the following plants: *Magnifying grass (level 3 at least but I used level 4) *Sun-shroom (at least level 3) (If costumed, you can make a lot of money in this stage) *Tile turnip *Winter melon *Potato Mine (level 3) *Jalapeno/Hurrikale *Imitater *Power Lily How to win: Setup the lawn as shown in lawn setup a. Now follow the steps. #Replant killed plants if the Zombot does its charge attack at the very start. #When Dr. Zomboss summons zombies, use Magnfying grass to kill them. Do not damage the zombot just yet. #If the zombot does its charge attack at this point, use hurrikale/potato mine to stop his attack. (potato mine is to be planted one square in front of the zombot) #Plant 6 more tile turnips until you get lawn setup b. Then collect as much sun using excess plant food until you have maxed out your sun counter. #Now replace the fourth column of Sun-shrooms with Winter melons. #At this point, start spamming Magnifying grass's attack on the zombot. Use plant food on the tile turnips to get a lot of sun. Use hurrikale if the zombies are getting too close to the Magnifying grasses. Gargantuar Crisis (巨人危机) Gargantuar Crisis (巨人危机) In this mode, the player fights against a horde of zombies in a Last Stand setup. In every level, there are some Gargantuars. Every Gargantuar can drop a mini money bag (which is worth 500 coins) or a Puzzle Piece after defeated. Strategies By Iamarepeater Level 1: If you want to do this mode as early as possible without any monthly special plants, look below. (And yes, all the plants are at level 1) Bring the following: *Cabbage-pult *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Rest are fillers Set up your lawn as shown below. You should have 250 sun left. Legend: *CP = Cabbage-pult *SD = Snapdragon Follow the steps below to win the level. #Play as normal until the first of the 3 gargantuars appear. #Once the gargantuar is 3 squares in front of you, use plant food on the snapdragon on the row the gargantuar is on and another plant food on the second snpdragon that is beside the first boosted snapdragon. Make sure to give them plant food in quick sucession so that the imp will not be thrown. #By this point your power lily has been recharged. Plant her to earn one plant food. #Once the final wave is here, there will be two gargantuars summoned. At this point, use snapdragon's plant food effect to devastate the zombie horde. Level 2: Bring the following: *Magic mushroom (level 2 at least) *WInter melon *Blover *Sun bean *Power Lily (but you might not need her) *Squash Set up your lawn: (you should have 250 sun left) Legend: *MM = Magic mushroom *WM = Winter Melon *SB = Sun Bean How to win: #When the onslaught begins, let the bucketheads eat the sun beans. Your army should be able to kill them. #If Swashbuckler zombies and/or seagull zombies attack, use blover to wipe them clean. #Once the first 3 gargantuars attack, use 2 plant food on 2 of the magic mushrooms. #Use power lily if she is fully recharged. #Remember to spend plant food on the magic mushroom if another plant food come flying around. #When the final wave occurs, spam plant food on magic mushrooms to devasate the lawn. Level 3: (incomplete) By Reminder-shroom: Level 1. Set your lawn like this: PS CP TW PM PM PS CP TW PN PM PS CP TW PN PM PS CP TW PN PM PS CP TW PM PM Legend: PS=Peashooter CP=Cabbage-pult TW=Torchwood PN=Pea-nut PM=Potato Mine How to win: When the first Gargantuar appear,Give Plant Food to the Peashooter in the row. If The Gargantuar throws its Imp,Then Use Another plant food to kill the Imp fast. When the Last two Gargantuars appear,then do what you done to the first gargantuar. You can also use Your Potato Mines if Possible. By honganh32: Level 2: (Cheap and easy strategy, can be done for new players) Bring the following plants: *Peashooter (level 2) *Torchwood (any level - no costume required) *Wall-nut (any level) Setting up the lawn: Strategy: -Give Plant Foods to the Torchwoods in the 2nd and 4th rows right after starting. -Give Plant Foods to the Torchwood in the 3rd row whenever available. -When Gargantuars appear, wait for the Imp to be thrown, then give Plant Foods to defeat both the Imp and the Gargantuar on the same line. Yeti Runaway (暴走雪人) Yeti Runaway (暴走雪人) This is a normal level, where Chinese Treasure Yetis appear. For every defeat, a Treasure Yeti will drop either a mini money bag or a costume Puzzle Piece. If the player has already gotten the plant's costume, the Treasure Yetis will only drop mini money bags. Trivia *Gargantuar Crisis challenges is not playable on Mondays and Wednesdays, while Evil Invasion challenges is not playable on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Yeti Runaway challenges is playable on every day. *Sometimes the player may not get any Puzzle Pieces in the Gargantuar Crisis or the Yeti Runaway challenge. If this does happen, the player can play it again for free (provided that the costume is not yet complete for the Yeti Runaway challenge). Gallery Plants vs Zombies 2 China Daily Challenges 1 Daily Treasure Yeti Challenge - Level 2 - Layout.png|Yeti Runaway level 2 Daily Treasure Yeti Challenge - Level 3 - Layout.png|Yeti Runaway level 3 DailyChallengeNewMenu.png|Daily Challenge menu (v1.8.2+) Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Daily Challenge Easy Mummified Gargantuar (Ep.17)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Knife-Wielding Swordsman Kongfu World Daily Challenge (Ep.18)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Chinese Yeti Daily Challenge Easy (Ep.19)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Daily Quests Hard walkthrough - Collect puzzles (Ep.139)|By Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Modes